


Familia

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos es una familia.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Family" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6091294</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091294) by [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly). 



El sol estaba saliendo. Eso era una buena señal, pensó Zeno, viendo como las estrellas desaparecían del cielo lentamente, pintándolo de hermosas tonalidades rosas y naranjas. El fuego que había encendido hacía una hora crepitó, un leñó se calló y envió chispas al aire. Esa era una forma agradable de comenzar la mañana, decidió Zeno, cambiando de postura para añadir otro tronco a la llama ardiente, disfrutando del calor que desprendía. Era acogedor, cálido y ciertamente atractivo. Definitivamente no tenía ninguna razón para quejarse.

La tienda de campaña se agitó ligeramente, Zeno alzó la mirada a la vez que ShinAh se arrastraba fuera de su cálida seguridad, tan silencioso como siempre. Él le sonrió brillantemente, agitando sus dos manos hacia él cuando el dragón azul se acercó más a él y el fuego.

“¡Buenos días, Seiryuu!” Le saludó Zeno, el otro asintió lentamente en reconocimiento.

“Buenos días… Zeno…” Le respondió, sentándose cerca de él, acercándose más a la calidez del fuego.

Zeno sonrió ante la visión, por un breve momento vio al niño pequeño que había conocido en la aldea de Seiryuu tantos años atrás. Al parecer el tiempo volaba, desde el niño de dos años que había mirado tan asustado, tan sorprendido, la pelota que él había hecho rodar hacia él.

_… Había sido un niño adorable. Precioso, incluso._

“… ¿Zeno…?”

“¿Eh?” Le preguntó Zeno, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver a ShinAh mirándole curioso. O, por lo menos Zeno creía que era una mirada de curiosidad. La máscara realmente bloqueaba cualquier expresión de emociones.

“… Zeno está callado.” Murmuró ShinAh, cambiando de postura ligeramente, girando la cabeza para encarar a Zeno. “¿Está… todo bien?”

“Zeno está pensando, pensando.” Tarareó Zeno, dirigiéndole a ShinAh una sonrisa brillante. “Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Zeno vio a alguien, y Zeno solo estaba recordándolo, de verdad.”

“¿Oh?”

“¡Sí! Zeno los vio cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, hace años. Zeno volvió a verlos recientemente, totalmente crecidos.” Él tarareó, devolviendo su atención al fuego crepitante. “Eso hizo que Zeno se sintiera tan orgulloso, tan orgulloso.”

“Oh.”

Zeno asintió, sonriendo mientras miraba las llamas del fuego. Los tres dragones habían crecido. Habían seguido los pasos de sus hermanos bastante bien, incluso los pasos de las últimas generaciones.

… Ellos habían dado grandes pasos para empezar.

“¡Oh! ¿Ya habéis encendido un fuego?”

Ambos dragones alzaron la mirada para ver a Kija corriendo hacia el fuego, tratando de colocarse el pelo. Estaba encrespado en varios lugares, el dragón blanco tenía una apariencia divertida. Zeno sonrió brillantemente, recordando las ramitas y las ramas que se habían enredado en su pelo esa noche, con un manto envuelto fuertemente a su alrededor mientras estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol, viendo la brillante estrella roja en el cielo de la madrugada.

“Qué acogedor.” Añadió la voz de JaeHa, apareciendo detrás de Kija, provocando que el dragón blanco saltara y le gritara. Zeno se rió, sonriendo brillantemente mientras los dos se unían a él y a ShinAh junto al fuego.

Él estaba tan feliz de ver a JaeHa sonriendo así. Era mucho mejor que verle herido y encadenado, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. En realidad, cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a un Ryokuryuu encadenado. La brillante sonrisa del rostro de JaeHa era suficiente. Al menos por ahora.

“¡Zeno también lo cree!” Exclamó, sonriéndoles a los dos brillantemente. “¡Zeno pensó que era una mañana fría, así que Zeno pensó que un buen fuego sería bueno para calentar a todos!”

“¡Excelente idea!” Concordó Kija, formando una sonrisa, calmándose del susto que le había dado JaeHa. “Hacer una fogata fue una idea inteligente. Estaba pensando en hacer una yo mismo.”

“No, tú estabas murmurando algo sobre si ibas a salir o no de debajo de las mantas.” Se burló JaeHa, riéndose a la vez que se agachaba rápidamente, evitando el puño de Kija. “¡Seguías acurrucándote más cerca de mí, murmurando algo sobre el frío!”

“¡Yo no hice tal cosa!” Kija gruñó, resoplando con indignación.

“¡Sí, lo hiciste!”

“¡Todos sois tan lindos…!”

Zeno cambió su atención a su izquierda, Yona se estaba sentando a su lado con un suave tarareo.

“¡Zeno está de acuerdo, señorita!” La animó, aplaudiendo con sus manos, haciendo que la atención de la gente cambiara a él. “¡Todos los dragones son tan lindos, tan lindos!”

“Zeno-kun, nosotros no somos lindos.” JaeHa suspiró. “En todo caso, las palabras para describirme serían elegante o atractivo. Lindo, sin embargo, serviría tanto para Kija-kun como para ShinAh-kun.”

“¡No me lo pases a mí! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!”

Yona se rió, la chica se cubrió la boca con diversión, tratando de ahogar el sonido. “Sin embargo, todos vosotros sois pequeños dragones lindos para mí.”

¿Acaso Hiryuu no había dicho esas mismas palabras? Zeno estaba seguro de ello. Shuten y Abi estaban discutiendo, ¿no? Ambos habían llamado a Hiryuu senil por esas palabras, le habían dicho que se lavara los ojos (estaba más allá de su comprensión cómo Zeno podía recordar esto)

“Yona, querida, eres demasiado joven para estar ya senil.”

Yona se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. “¡Qué cruel! ¡Realmente sois pequeños dragones lindos!”

“¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo tan temprano bestias raras?!” Les gritó Yun, caminando hacia ellos mientras se frotaba los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. “No es que me esté quejando, normalmente tengo que arrastraros a todos fuera de la cama para conseguir que funcionéis tan temprano…”

“¡Buenos días, Yun!” Le saludó Yona, otras tres voces imitaron sus palabras. “¡Zeno ha encendido un fuego para nosotros!”

“Es acogedor.”

“Oh, ¿Zeno lo encendió?” Murmuró Yun, empujando a Zeno para colarse entre él y Yona. Zeno le observó mientras estudiaba el fuego durante un momento, girándose luego para mirar a Zeno con una expresión neutra. “Esta no es tu forma de decirme que empiece a preparar ya el desayuno, ¿verdad, Amarillo?”

Zeno se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. “No, no. ¡Zeno pensó que sería una buena manera de dar los buenos días! Antes hacía frío, Zeno sabe que el muchacho se dio cuenta. ¡Así que Zeno encendió un buen fuego!”

“… ¿Tú? ¿No pensando en comida? Muy bien, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la bestia?”

“¡Eso es cruel! ¡Cruel!”

“¿Qué es cruel?”

Ese debía de haber sido Hak, el último del grupo, su pequeña familia. Ante las palabras de Hak todos alzaron la mirada, dándole los buenos días. Para su sorpresa, él estaba llevando a cuestas un pequeño jabalí, para dejarle cuidadosamente a poca distancia del grupo y el fuego.

“Oh, una hoguera.” Señaló Hak, frunciendo el ceño mientras estudiaba las llamas. “Quién sea que lo haya hecho ha tenido una buena idea. Hace mucho frío esta mañana.”

“¡Mucho frío!”

“¿Cuándo has atrapado eso?”

“No hace mucho. Pensé que podríamos tomar carne para desayunar, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la tomamos.” Le respondió Hak, yendo a sentarse a la izquierda de Yona, bostezando ligeramente. “Sin embargo, el frío casi me convenció de que no merecía la pena…”

“¡Es una mañana muy fría!” Confirmó Zeno, estirándose hacia atrás para agarrar otro tronco, arrojándolo al fuego, viendo como las llamas volvían a la vida. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, su espíritu se elevó gracias a todos los que le rodeaban. Había papado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado rodeado por una familia como esta, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

Era una pequeña familia que sentía que había estado esperando durante toda su vida. Una familia que protegería gustoso, sin importar el costo.

 


End file.
